


Not the Wrong One

by hurricanedelta



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what?????? ao3 user hurricanedelta writing kanehide fluff?????? impossible. trick of the mind. cannot be.</p>
<p>i hope y'all like it!</p></blockquote>





	Not the Wrong One

It wasn’t unusual for Hide to try out new western sweets – especially chocolates. In fact, the amount of different types of chocolate Kaneki has endured to satisfy was not something he could count on his fingers, and the worst thing was, he liked almost all of them. That’s why he wasn’t surprised when Hide came home, a movie in one hand, and a bag of chocolates, announcing they were having a movie night.

Of course, considering it was Hide’s choice of movie, it was a new action movie that looked as though it’s main trait was giant explosions, and guns. Kaneki also found out that the chocolates were _Kiss’_ , and wondered how quick Hide was to scoff them all down.

It was halfway through the movie, and Hide seemed to be enjoying himself, reacting excitedly to the explosions and dives, and making predictions to Kaneki quietly. Kaneki had laid down, head resting in Hide’s lap, listening to him, and occasionally tearing his eyes away from the screen to stare at Hide, who was acting as though the movie was the single most exciting thing he’d ever seen. He smiled, and tapped on Hide’s arm.

Hide looked down, grinning, “What’s up, ‘neki?”

“Can I have a kiss?” he asks, and Hide’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment, before shrugging.

“Okay,” he leans down, grabbing Kaneki’s cheeks, pulling him up, and kissing him softly. Kaneki’s eyes grew to the size of saucers, staring at Hide like he was insane, and before he knew it, Hide had pulled away, staring at Kaneki, his nose scrunched up in confusion. Kaneki was bright red, his mouth open in surprise.

“I- I m-meant…” he began, his voice shaking.

“The chocolates…” Hide looked away, ears turning red, and scratched the back of his neck. He reached into the hag and grabbed one, holding it over Kaneki’s head. Kaneki grabbed it, quietly thanking him, and turned his attention back to the movie, where the protagonist was beaten down after a fight. The two watched the movie in silence, glancing at the other in secret, the kiss still fresh in both of there minds.

It had a classic ending – the protagonist saves his love interest, and they live happily ever after. Kaneki sits up finally, and Hide switches the tv off, tossing the remote aside.

“It was a good movie,” he comments finally, and Kaneki nods.

“Yeah,” Kaneki agreed, fiddling with the zip of his hoodie. He finally turned to Hide, “About before-“

“I’m sorry about that,” Hide grinned guiltily, “It was my fault.”

“I didn’t mind…” Kaneki told him quietly, looking at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. Hide stared at him, trying to decipher what was going through his head.

“Would it be- would it be alright if I did it again?” Hide asks him, lifting his chin up to appear more confident.

“K-kiss me?”  Kaneki looks Hide in the eye finally, face flushed. Hide backed down completely.

“That was a dumb thing to ask, sorry…”

“No, it’s okay,” Kaneki smiles softly, “You can kiss me again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Hide. It’s fine.”

Hide smiled widely, before grabbing’s Kaneki’s cheeks lightly, and kissing him again, and Kaneki could almost feel the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> what?????? ao3 user hurricanedelta writing kanehide fluff?????? impossible. trick of the mind. cannot be.
> 
> i hope y'all like it!


End file.
